Fredrick Ferguson
"It is a tragic thing to live as a citizen of a world in which almost no one remembers peace, but from this day forward I and the rest of the CORE will work to ensure that no child born on Etixnaren soil will ever again know such a terrible conflict." -Director Fredrick Ferguson The Honorable Director Ferguson was the head of the CORE during the end of the End War and is the current director during the Extinction War. Biography End War Preparing for Operation: Deliverance Three years before Emergence Day, Ferguson summoned some of the highest-ranking officers of the CORE army, navy, and Defense Research Agency to meeting in the House of Knights. He arrived at the meeting with Agent Louise Settile from the Intelligence Agency, Maynard, and another assistant. After taking position to brief the assembled officers and scientists, Ferguson told them that the room was soundproofed and that everything was on a need-to-know basis. He told Maynard to turn off the lights, and activated a projector showing the coast of the Macarod Republic. He revealed that the DNA's' base at Kurdun Point was building the Ragnarok, an orbital weapons platform that could be the end of the CORE if they didn't do something about it. He handed the briefing over to Settile, and after she explained what was going on there, Ferguson pointed out that their weapons platforms were still in the computer modelling stages, and that it wouldn't be enough to destroy the data on the weapon: they had to take it, because whoever had it would win the war. He told Gen. Zane Tarkov to come up with a plan to take Kurdun Point and the technology there before the day was over. Tarkov asked him to spell out his priorities and asked if he wanted them to steal the whole facility minus the bricks and mortar, and Ferguson confirmed that that was what he wanted. With his briefing finished, Ferguson left the officers to come up with the plan to capture the technology, but insisted that they capture key personnel alive. Awarding the Victors Five weeks after Operation: Deliverance, Ferguson hosted an awards ceremony to present the medals earned in the operation. He gave Cobalt Stars to Sgt.William O'Malley, 1st Lt Tina Byrne, and Pvt. Pavel Gregovich, and awarded posthumously to Pvt.Thomas Gregovich. Extinction War E-Day In the early hours of E-Day, news reports came across Etixnare that several cities where under attack, at first the DNA was believed to have restarted the war or that the holdouts launched an all-out offensive. Soon it was released the attackers were not the DNA but in fact, subterranean creatures that would soon later be referred to as Scalers. Director Ferguson tried to reassure CORE's citizens and activated all CORE military units to be sent to the front lines forming inside cities across Etixnare. The Scaler Swarm was able to defeat the CORE and advanced across the surface for over a year; the majority of the CORE nations under Ferguson command abandoned their fellow CORE and began fighting for self-survival. Legacy Ferguson made one of the most controversial decisions in the CORE, expanding the military outside of the army and entering into Special Forces and naval forces. Using the new strategy to raid Macarod and steal the Ragnarok technology. His efforts lead the CORE to win the nearly century-long End War. But when he tried to lead the CORE to defend from the Scaler Swarm. With a major Scaler incursion in North Fenixium, Ferguson had no choice but to unleash Ragnarok and destroy everything outside of St.McCarthy. Killing everything on the surface and destroying every remaining CORE nation including Ex-DNA members that Ferguson fought so many years against. Personality and Traits Ferguson was more of a businessman than a politician. Ferguson was also quite determined and steadfast, ready to do anything to preserve the nation of North Fenixium and the CORE and all of its ideals.Due to his dedication to the CORE, Ferguson is known to be available at any time - day or night. During the End War he was completely determined to take the Ragnarok Technology from the Democratic Negorgik Archipelago, no matter the cost. His only view was that the DNA must not have this technology, and the CORE would stop at nothing to allow the DNA to have it. Because if the DNA had control of the technology, it would have meant the utter end of the Communist Ordered Republiks of Etixnare. He regrets unleashing Ragnarok in order to defeat the Scaler Swarm but understands it was the only way the human race would survive. Ferguson's greatest skills lay in his ability to give speeches and inspire confidence, despite having to manipulate information within his speeches. Category:CORE Category:CORE Leadership Category:Politician